Rest in Peace Dylan
by SamSlaughterr
Summary: Mitchie and Her best friend get into a fight, She goes to Camp Rock angry and Gets A Not so Pleasant Phone Call. Yucky Summary. OneShot R&R Tanks! .Joey.Ex.Oh.


Hey I have been working on, my Lone Jonas-ette story which I hope will be posted when the J.O.N.A.S series starts. So look forward to that. But I wanted to say that I didnt forget about you guys and here is another oneshot, I have no idea at this point what this is going to be about so please bear with the lameness, If it is lame, of this story. I will be signing my stories different now since my nickname has changed again. So It is no longer **xxSamy-Jane** its now **Joeyxx** Similar but not really. Enjoy my story Review it.

Tanks

Joeyxx

Story: Rest In Peace Dylan.

One-Shot

Story Dedication: No One Really.

Fantablous Writer: xxSlytherinPrincess

Mitchies POV-

"Mitchie, You have to let me come this year, Please, Im begging Mitch." My Best friend since diapers, Dylan Martin pleaded on the way home from school. "Dyl, If you know how much I hate you begging me for things, and you know you never get your way." I replied half laughing half sad on the inside. I Do want Dylan to go to Camp with me this year, But I dont, I want to keep Dylan and Shane two different lives. Dylan is My Best Friend and Shane is My Kinda Sorta Summer Camp Boyfriend, I know for a fact that Dylan Likes me and I dont want him to get mad at me for wanting to spend time with Shane. "Mitch, Please, Michelle Carmen Torres If you dont call your mother right now and ask her to let me go with you, I'll never talk to you again." He said flatly, I could tell he really wanted to go, But I knew the real reason he wanted to go, I had said about Tess Tyler last year, and now he wants to meet her.

"Dylan James Martin, The only reason you want to go, is not to spend the whole summer with me like you claim it to be, You just want to meet Tess Tyler! You could give a damn less about being with me! I could not go and you wouldnt care as long as Tess was there right? Am I Right Dylan? And dont tell me im wrong because you know its true!" I screamed at him, He was a little taken back when he relized that I was being serious. "Tell me its not true Dylan, I Dare you." He looked at his feet."Mitch," He started. I didnt even care about the rest. I looked at him and he could see tears welling up behind my eyes, as I could see in his. "I thought we were friends Dylan. But I guess I was wrong." I said letting the tears go.

"Dont you think thats a little Dramatic Mitch?" He asked letting his tears go as well. "Dylan, Look me in the eyes and tell me that you want to go and spend time with me, tell me you dont care about the fact that Tess Tyler is going to be there. Tell me that then, and only then, will I believe that we are truely best friends." I looked at at him throught my watering eyes."Mitchie, Please." He pleaded." Say it Dylan, Look me in the eyes and Say it." I said under my breath so low that he could barely hear it. "Mitchie, I cant." He said finally. "Then I guess we arnt friends anymore then huh." I said and turned and walked away. "Mitchie, Mitchie Please, Come back. MITCHIE!" Dylan screamed as I walked the rest of the way home, crying, my mascara and eyeliner running down my face. I walked into my house and my mom met me at the door. "Ah, Mitchie what happened, Are you alright?" My mom asked me. "No Mami, My heart was just ripped in two by my best friend." I got out in between sobs. "Will you be ok without me for a couple of hours? I have to run to the store, Pack your bags, were leaving tonight to go to Camp." My mom asked me kissing my forehead and leaving out the back door and within seconds I heard her car rev up and leave.

Just as I was walking up the stairs to my room, the doorbell rang. I walked back down the stairs and opened the door. I started crying immeditaly at the sight. Dylan was standing at my door. "Mitchie Please talk to me, I really need to talk to you!" Dylan screamed as I slamed the door in his face."MITCHIE PLEASE!" He sobbed. "NO DYLAN! I CANT TALK TO YOU!" I screamed back at him, Me sobbing as well. "Cant Or Wont?" Dylan said softly. "Wont." I said and I ran upstairs leavng him there. I Couldnt think about Dylan right now, I dont have time, I have to pack for camp. My cell phone rang, I looked at the screen, Dylans face came up. I hit the ignore button. This repeted for a couple of minutes then when it rang again, I looked at the screen. Caitlyns Face appered. I couldnt talk to anyone right now, So I ignored it, then I texted her. _Cait, Going to Camp Tonight, I cant talk to anyone right now, I'll explain later.-Mitchie_ I sent the message and started packing.

About four hours later my mom came back and I had my bags packed and down by the door ready to be put into the Catering Van. I had been texting and Crying since I sent the first message to Caitlyn, I was crying, Dylan was my best friend and I just told him that we werent friends anymore. And I can guarentee that it hurt Him more than it hurt me. That was the least of my worries. Not really, that was ALL my worries. Dylan isnt the strongest person and he is picked on alot by other guys at our school. And they all live around us, Dylan lives 5 blocks away from me and it seems that every football player lives in those 4 blocks between our houses. Im scared for Dylan, Hes walking through our neighborhood sobbing. Not such a good thing to do. But, then again,

Dylan was a fast runner, even faster than the foot ball players.

My Mom came up to my room and I was watching all of my home Videos. I noticed that every Video clip had Dylan in it. The very First clip on the very first video, was My mom and Dylans mom Standing together Both pregnate Both standing there laughing with eachother. And everyone one after that they were together. My dad video taped us untill Our 8th birthday. Dylan and I were born six hours apart. Kinda funny huh? I am six hours older than my best friend. Scrath that I am six hours older than Dylan Martin. There is now a difference. Dylan kinda became my brother after His mom died after giving birth to Dylans Baby Sister, Danika Noelle, was born. Which was when Dylan was six. So Danika and Dylan became close. Dylan had No dad, He left them after he found out Dylans mom was pregnate again. And Now With no Mom, Dylan had no one to take care of him. His Aunt was in England at college. His Dad had no Family, His Parents both dead, and he was an only child. So My Parents took Him and Danika In. So every video of me, Dylan was in it right next to me.

When My mom noticed what I was watching, she came in and sat next to me on my bed. "I think this is it Mami. I think Dylan and I are over." I cried into her shoulder. "Oh Baby, This is just a minor Fight. You guys will make up eventually. I promise. Everything will be ok." She said picking up my head from her shoulder. "No Mami, I dont think so." I whispered getting off my bed and trying to perk up a bit. "You Ready to go to Camp Mami?" I squealed. "Now thats my Mitchie. Your bags are already in the car. Im ready if you are." She replied going down the stairs with me close following. "Im Ready Mom!" I cried grabbing my guitar from its place in the corner on the landing and running out the front door. The Van was parked out in the street in the front of the house, I opened the front door and climbed in and buckled up, Seconds later my Mom got in and started the engine. She started driving and ended up turning down Dylans Street Driving past his House, He was in his front yard lying down.

My Mom drove right past it and I let out a sigh of relief. Two hours later we pulled up to a dark version of Camp Rock. We came early so we could set up. Well Since it was dark and My mom guess I had cried all the engery out of me (Which was Right) she let me go to my cabin and just sleep untill everyone got there tomorrow morning, Since the catering business and the hardware store took off over the summer, My parents had the money to send me as a camper this year, not Kitchen help. So I got a Bunk in a cabin that was accually mine. I was told I was bunking with a set of twins Lindsey and Lydia Wilson and My best camp friend Caitlyn Gellar. This year was going to be good. Well at Camp at least, Maybe not at home.

When I walked Up to my cabin there was already a light on, I walked up to the cabin to see who was in there, Hopefully not the Twins. And I was right, It wasnt the twins, It was Caitlyn. I ran up to her and hugged her and then I threw my stuff on the floor and laid down, I told her everything that had happened and I started crying again. I cried myself to sleep, My Phone rang but i didnt hear It. Caitlyn was still awake and took it outside to answer it. I didnt hear who it was but then I didnt hear Caitlyn untill she and My mother came back together, My mother crying. My Mom shook me awake and I groggily rolled over to see her tear staind face. "Mami whats wrong." I asked snapping awake immediatly. "Baby, Its Dylan." My heart broke at those words, I had been right to worry about him. "What about him Mami? Is he Ok?" I looked at the clock, 10:30 pm. Then I looked at my mother.

"Baby, Dylan Isnt Alright. Michelle, Hunny Dylan was Killed tonight." As soon as I heard her say _Michelle _I knew something was really wrong. "That cant be right Mami, It cant be. He cant be dead. How, Mami, How! WHY!" I screamed crying hestarically now. Caitlyn was crying on her bed now. "Michelle, He was Murdered walking to our house after we seen him in his yard. In our front yard Michelle Thats where they found him. Im so sorry." She said crying as well. "NO HE CANT BE DEAD! HE CANT BE! I NEED HIM!! MAMI I NEED HIM!!" I screamed so loud Caitlyn Flinched with every word I said. My mom agreed to drive me back to town tonight and Caitlyn cam with us, My mom had already unloaded the van so the back was clear, Caitlyn and I sat back there for the two Hour ride ahead of us.

"Cait, This isnt right, they have the wrong person, Its not Dylan. It cant be. We never had time to make up from our fight." I sobbed."Mitch, I dont know what you want me to do hunny, I dont know how to help you." Caitlyn held me close and let me cry in her chest. "Cait, The last things I said to him was 'Dylan I cant talk to you.' He asked Me Cant or Wont. and I said 'Wont' and that was the last thing I said to Dylan. We got there at around 1:45 am, my mom took us to Dylans house to pick up somethings that ment alot to Dylan and To See Danika. I told Caitlyn the were were going to see Danika and who Danika was and that she was probally going to come with us back to Camp, even thought shes not old enough, shes only 11, Only because now she had no one but us. We show'd up at Dylans house, and Danika answered the door and when she saw it was me she started crying hestarically Telling me she knew who did it.

We went upstairs and Danika grabbed clothes and put them into a suitcase and brought them down to where Caitlyn and I were looking at pictures on the wall. Most of them Me and Dylan. Some Of Me and Danika. Loads of their parents, My parents, Dylan and Danika. Danika Was softly crying walking down the stairs and I started crying as well. Danika has brought me Dylans Pillow, and the Dog His mother had bought him for his 1st birthday. Them both smelling like Dylan. I ran into his room and Next to his bed, was a Picture Of Me and Him. The same picture I had next to my bed. Dylan and I at our Freshman Homecomming. I went to his closet and asked Danika if she care if I took His hoodie She said no but to grab her the blue one. I did as she told me to do, This is what I used to do, Just come into Dylans room and borrow his Hoodie and Take a Bottle of his Body Spray. I went to His desk where he kept His Body Sprays. There was practically ten bottles In his desk drawer of Axe Pheonix body spray.

One Said my name already. I was curious and I picked it up. There was a envelope underneath and on with Danikas Name as Well. "DANI!" I screamed louder than I had planned but It got her attention. She came running into the room She came Up behind me. "Mitch?" I thrust the Envelope with her name on it into her face along with the bottle of Axe. I opened my note and read aloud before Danika could even open hers.

_Michelle Carmen Torres-_

_Im sure that you already know but I have had a huge crush on you since we were 11. Ive had 6 years to tell you this but I never did. Mitchie I Love you. I fell In love with you around 14 years old. And Its really hard for me to tell you this now, because If your reading this, Well, Im Dead. Kinda harsh to say but Ive kept this box locked untill every summer when you leave. Your the only one who can protect me from the Maniacs on your street. But when you leave, I have no one to protect me. So If this drawer is Open, and your reading this, Its summer and Im dead for some reason. Feel Free to take anything In my room, You and Danika Split my Axe Stash, There more in my closet. Take anything you want, Everything I have I leave to You and Dani. Various things go to you mom but She knows what she needs. Mitchie I Love you, And Move On with your Life, You deserve it._

_-Dylan James Martin._

I Looked at Danika and She was sitting on Dylans bed and Reading her own note. After I finished Mine, She Read her Aloud as well.

_Danika Noelle Martin-_

_Since Mitchie is Older and, Sorry, But smarter She probally read her note first. You know that your only reading this because Im dead. Please dont be sad, Ill be with you always, Just remember I Love you. Take care of Mitchie please. I'll Miss You Dani. Good Bye._

_-Dylan James Martin_

Danika looked at me with teary eyes and The look in those eyes tore my heart apart. Danika had just lost the only family she had, and he had told her not to be sad. I know Dylan was slow but come on, Dont be sad, No her older brother and only family just died, and she cant be sad, I think she had that much of a right. But Oh well i cant really rant on him now, But I dont want to think about him as beign dead, I just wanna call him and talk to him and tell him that Im sorry. That I didnt mean to yell at him like that.

But I will never be able to tell him that, I can never call him and Talk to him at three in the morning because I cant sleep, I dont think I will be able to function with out him. Dylan was my other half. He was my best friend. And I dont think I can Live without him in my life, I'll miss him to much. I Miss Him so much. "Did it get colder in here Dani?" I asked My best Friends sister who was curled up on his bed wraped in his hoodie. "Dan? Did it get colder In here?" I asked again. Right then I felt a cold spot on my shoulder, Like someone was touching my shoulder with ice cubes on their hands. It was weird but comforting becasue I knew It was Dylan, He was always going to be there. With Me Or Danika. Or Both because shes going to be with me always.

So later that night/early morning, My mom took me Caitlyn and Danika back to camp and we fell straight to sleep. we were woken by all the campers arriveing the next morning. Danika and I were to tired and Depressed to get out of bed, so my mom brought us breakfast and Brown let some of the guys into our cabin to see how we were doing. All that day and from that day on, I felt a little bit colder, I knew it was Dylan being stubborn and Accually staying with Danika and I, Always Just like he promised.

Eh I dont really like the ending, But I had to end it somehow and I couldnt think of anything, there fore you get this crappy ending. As you can see I changed my Penname. Im No Longer xxSlytherinPrincess, but now .Joey.Ex.Oh., so yea, R&R

Tanks

.Joey.Ex.Oh.

aka

Joeyxx


End file.
